


[Podfic] What Does the...Sox?! Say?

by Jinxy



Category: Anthropomorfic, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Crack, Gift Work, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sorry Not Sorry, gratuitous sock porn, gratuitous static cling, sock somnophilia, sock!derek, sock!stiles, terrible pick-up lines, washing machine sock sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:08:26] |  Podfic of PriPri's <strong><i>What Does the...Sox?! Say?</i></strong></p>
<p>The one where Derek is a broody dress sock and Stiles is a bright argyle sock. Love ensues.</p>
<p> <i><strong>03/29/17: Updated the download links.</strong></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] What Does the...Sox?! Say?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PriPri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Does the...Sox?! Say?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285849) by [Virago77 (PriPri)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7jgwsh33ig5pj6s/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_What_Does_the...Sox_%21_Say_.mp3) [8.1MB] **|[ M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8m96axzxcbj5aje/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_What_Does_the...Sox_%21_Say_.m4b)** [4.5MB]

_Length: 08:26_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a belated birthday present for my dear friend Capri! She wrote the loveliest story and I decided to record it for her. Thank you to jsea for picking out the perfect song by Alabama Shakes. 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)  |  [Tumblr](http://jinxyreads.tumblr.com/)  |  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
